Iwagarkure: Protection Trust Sacrifice
by RichardUnknown
Summary: While everything is going on in Konohagarkure, the other villages are faced with their own problems. We join Iwagarkure, 3 new genin meet a new jounin. Deidara vanishes. And the Rokubi Jinchuurinki is attacked.
1. Chapter 1

AN; Alright. Lemme tell you a little about the story. This takes place at the same time as Naruto is happening. In the same universe and everything. While everything is happening, we join Iwagarkure. We learn of Deidara. The Rokubi jinchuurinki. And the secrets hidden deep without Iwagarkures greatest minds.

This story focus' mainly on the genin. The two female genins bonds. The male genins only friend. And the mysterious history of the strange jounin.

Enjoy! Oh. And please, been harsh if you have criticism. I like that. )

* * *

Legal Stuff: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. I'm not Kishi or anything. I don't claim to own Naruto. But I do claim to own the 4 custom characters I have. And any custom jutsu (mainly the doujutsu) But, feel free to use 'em. As long as I'm alerted (I like seeing stuff of my own creation)

* * *

** The Beginning**

Konohagarkure exists rather far from the Iwagarkure. Practically a week long trip, maybe even longer from one to the other. It was rare for these two village to deal with each other. But even Hidden Rock knew of the plight Konoha was having with Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki. In fact, Hidden Rock had it's own problems with these people. Many of their ninja defected to Orochimaru when he promised them exactly what they wanted. And they had of course lost one of their greatest artists, and a rather strong ninja to Akatsuki, let alone their own Jinchuurinki.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself, first I should share with you the history of Iwagarkure, and where exactly we are in the story.

As many know, before the hidden village, or even many of the countries appeared, this world was in constant war-fare. Various smaller villages hired powerful clans to fight for them, to destroy any who opposed their might. With the ambitions to absorb other villages, and expand their range of power, this constantly resulted in the more powerful villages going head to head in war. The clans of course, would do this without problems, they were powerful enough to fight, and when they no longer wished to fight, could stop whenever they wanted. As long as they received proper payment, many of these clans could probably have fought until the ends of the earth. Among them were the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and most importantly, for the aspect of this story, The Sayya.

The Sayya were a powerful genjutsu clan, with a doujutsu known as the Hokugan. It's power in genjutsu was unrivaled, even by the sharingan. Infact, many believe the Uchiha developed the genjutsu countering abilities to be able to stand on par with the Sayya. They were a powerful clan, whose power could have grown to be the deadlist in all of the world. They aspired to be so as well, they enjoyed the fighting aspect of their lives, they loved using their Hokugan's power, and they loved to kill.

Sadly, the Sayya soon grew tired of war, they could not gain what they desired through constantly fighting, any one who made progress in power, would soon be slaughtered, their own ambitions were soon working against them. And being powerful was no longer an advantage, when everyone desired to have them killed. So, in a five-year span, they made alliances with three small villages in the north-western point of the maps. Together, they formed Tsuchi no Tuni, or, the Stone Country.

Soon, the remaining villages and the other mighty clans followed this example, and formed various countries. But it was not until Hirashima Senju, of the Fire Country, that the Hidden Villages were formed. This was around 50 years after the Sayya had made Tsuchi no Tuni, and had since grown rapidly in population and power (though the Sayya no long ran the country). Hirashima offered peace, he would send many of his own ninja, to assist Tsuchi no Kuni in making it's own hidden village, in exchange for a promise of peace.

Not only did he give them the assistance, but once the hidden village was formed, he offered them any of the Bijuu he had under his control. The current leader, and the Daimyo agreed to take the Rokubi no Raijuu, also known as the 6 tailed beast of lightning. They desired this beast to show that they had so much power that they could conquer the beast that had an elemental supremacy over most of their own ninja. Hirashima saw this as an advantage, had war ever break out between the two, they're own his ability to control bijuu and their containers would serve as ace in his sleeve. So, he gave them the Raijuu, and an alliance was formed.

This plan came without fault, Iwagarkure no Sato had time on their hands, and grew to be possibly the most powerful village in the world, and the Rokubi no Raijuu was passed down through the ninja every generation. The hidden village soon went back on their treaty, they knew of Hirashimas plans, but with his death, the 2nd Ninja war broke out, and they were quickly closing in on the front. But even with Hirashima dead, they did not expect the Yellow Flash to be a problem. Simple enough to say, he was. They're ambitions failed, and the Hidden Rock had lost the alliance they had formed with soon to be one of the most powerful villages in the world. They were second, maybe third to Hidden Sand, but they were no longer the strongest.

Recently the Bijuu was passed on once again, and unlike most of the villages, they revered the Jinchuurinki as gods. Treated with the upmost respect and love, it was known Iwa enjoyed having it's very own power house, and obviously wanted to keep it in control, and within their bounds. But this Jinchuurinki was special, it befriended one of the famed Sayya. (Who since their loss of power within the village, were not known for making loving and lifelong friendship). This is how we get into the story. The ties between a Sayya boy. His teammates. The Jinchuurinkis. Akatsuki. And Team 7, it's self.

The stone disk flew through the air, it collided with the face of the man against the wall. But instead of breaking his face, it melted against his neck. Holding him against the wall, several other disks followed, each out melting against him, holding all his arms and legs to the wall. A young boy, maybe 13 or 14 years of age followed up against them, jumping into the air, his foot joined with the mans stomach, and he gasped for breath.

The boy backed up, his eyes looked strange, the pupils where incredibly wide, and the center was gone, but instead filled with a strange mixture of blue and green, that seemed to be constantly moving. He stared at the man against the wall, he stood their pinned, but nothing was holding him back.

"Heh, Kai." The boy spoke calmly, holding a hand forward. They man fell on the floor, breathing deeply

"Tai-Fen-san, that was pathetic. I've trained my life in ninjutsu. So my upper body strength is lacking. But any moderate taijutsu user could have broken out of that with easy."

"Yes sempai." He responded, bowing his head at the old man in front of him. His eyes swirled once again, and he hit his foot against the ground. Water launched up from around his feet, bonding his legs together, then reaching up to pull his arms down too. The nin fell to the ground, and the student, evidently named Tai-Fen, jumped into the air, his feet meeting with the older ninjas back. He coughed, letting out a loud heave, and Tai-Fen was quick to duck down, sending a foot under the old man, launching him into the air.

"Stop!" The old man shouted, incapable of moving due to the genjutsu bounds on his mind. Tai-Fen obeyed "Kai!" he shouted, releasing the elder ninja. Allowing him to land safely. "That was good. Enough for today, we've been practicing since five this morning. Maybe you should go relax.", Tai-Fen, who didn't seem to enjoy the aspect of not being allowed to train, simply being his sensei was old, nodded in agreement, and walked away.

"And maybe you should calm down a little too." The old ninja said in resentment, "Sometimes I think agreeing to train that boy was a mistake." He muttered under his breath, walking in the opposing direction.

* * *

**Towards the Ninja Academy**

_In the north-eastern most point of the village._

Tai-Fen walked, hands in pocket, his eyes had returned to a normal brown color. Sayya Tai-Fen, was very simple in appearance, his long black hair was held back in a pony tail. He wore a black tank top, under his plan black long sleeved jacket. He wore black ninja pants, and wore no kunai holsters around either legs. He had a pretty average build he was definitely toned, and was rather light, standing at 5'6", weighing 117 pounds. His ponytail swayed side to side as he walked, he was walking slowly towards the Ninja Academy. Having trained all day, he had forgotten he was supposed to be meeting his new team today.

He had graduated the academy about 4 days ago, third in his class. His powerful Hokugan was probably the reasoning behind that. He was in no hurry though, it was noon, and he was supposed to be at the meting at 12:30. He pushed open the doors, wandering down the halls with an absent mind. As he entered the room, he was immediately greeted by a loud shout.

"Hey Tai-Fen!" a short, girl shouted. She was rather petite, with a small bust, and a thin waste, and standing a only 4'9", it was surprising how loud she was.

"Hey." He said, falling into a chair near the front of the room. His voice was very calm, almost sleepy.

"Your kinda late man! You had us worried you weren't even gonna show! I don't think our jounin woulda been happy if you didn't even show!"

"I'm here ain't I?" He responded, closing his eyes. She glared at him, holding a fist up in his face.

"You getting smart wit me kid??" She shouted at him, his eyes filled with fire. "Hey, hey. Ameyu, calm down." A small girl sitting in one of the seats piped up. The feisty girl, apparently named Ameyu, nodded at her, and walked back up to sit next to her. They sat and began talking to each other, laughing every once in a while. Twelve thirty struck, and the doors slid open. They all went silent, and looked at the jounin before them.

Standing at around 6feet and a few inches, he weighed about 200 pounds. A large black jacket, with a hood reaching over his head concealed his body. Glasses covered his eyes, and under the jacket you could see he wore fishnet. The jounin looked at his three stoudents, and then bowed to them. "I am Omio Waikyoku, I will be your no sensei. You will refer to me as Waikyoku-sensei. Understood?" They all nodded, standing to bow at him in return. "Come. I have something for you three to do." They nodded, jumping over their respective desks to follow their sensei.

He led them to the back of the academy, onto a training ground. "You three will fight. The victor will be my apprentice. I have no desire to lead three students", the three looked at each other, and without a word, Tai-Fen activated his Hokugan. The two girls looked at each other.

"Hold on Tai-Fen. You really expect us three to fight for your apprenticeship Waikyoku-sensei?" Ameyu asked, in comlete surprise he would ask for such a thing.

"Yes. And if you do not. Nami shall die." He said in a gruff voice, pointing a kunai at the other girl, evidently named Nami. This was shocking for Ameyu, and she reached for her head, her brown eyes filled with anger, she pulled three senbon out of the bun her hair was held in, resulting it to partially come apart.

"Sorry but no. No one threatens Nami's life." She said, her eyes filled with the intent to rotect Nami to the death, her or Waikyoku's. He laughed at her, as if she was joking. "You really think I'm scared of you little Ameyu-baka?" She glared at him, flicking her wrist, a senbon flew from her fingers, grazing his cheek.

"It seems your not." He released the kunai, it flying towards Nami, but before she could move, a senbon collided with it. Sending both in the opposite direction. "I told you. NO ONE threatens Nami-sans life!" She aid, seething through her teeth. Tai-Fen turned towards the jounin with his eyes active.

"Sorry, but Waikyoku-sensei, if you meet either, or both of them, in combat. I will be forced to join them. Though I have no close bonds with them yet. They are my teammates. And I must fight alongside them."

The jounin laughed, nodding, lifting two fingers, as if to tell them to come forward, "Very well. Let this begin." The three looked at each other, and nodded. Tai-Fen's eyes spun, his black pony-tail swaying side to side in the wind. Ameyu slipped the other two senbon back into her bun. Her brown eyes sparkled with ambition, the red shirt she wore was concealed under a pink jacket that she slowly zipped up. She wore black pants, and her kunai holster rested on her right thigh, she lifted her hnds, two large rocks lifting from the ground next to hair. **"Doton: Rifuto" **((Earth Release: Lift))

Nami looked at the two team mate infront of her, and with an uneasy look, reached for her back, pulling out two Sai's. She was a busty young girl, and was more likely to become an object of affection then her tom-boyish fiend Ameyu. She had long blonde hair, which hung free behind her head, only the end tied together, to keep it from going all over the place. She had bright green eyes, that were only complimented by the light blue shirt she wore, ad the darker blue shorts she wore, with bandages wrapped around her rather revealed thighs, standing around 5'1", she was rather petite, and wore high heels similar to that of Tsunades.


	2. The Challenge

An; Alright. If you read last chaptyer. You know whats goin on. If you didn't. Well, go read it. Who reads the second chapter first?

Legal Stuff: I don't own Naruto. I'm not Kishi. This is a FanFiction. Which is why its on a Fanfic website.

* * *

**The Challenge**

* * *

Waikyoku had a small smile on his face, as the three genin offered to challenge him. Tai-Fen was the first one to move, he lifted his hands swiftly, and two stone pillars arrive next to Ibiko, shooting out small arms of a sort, to grab him and restrain him. He attempted to resist, and the two girls looked at him strangely.

"Genjutsu, eh?" He asked in his gruff voice. Tai-Fen smirked and nodded rushing forward. "You're a Sayya. I know Kai would be a bit useless. So, brute force." He clenched his fist, his arms bulging with muscles; he pulled free of the stone arms in his mind. Resulting in him breaking out of the genjutsu. Tai-Fen looked in shock, but tried to shake it off, casting yet another move. The same one he had used on the elderly man that morning. The water burst from the ground, locking his legs and arms together, falling on the ground.

"Seize the chance while we have it." Tai-Fen instructed in an attempt to get the two girls to move. They nodded, and Ameyu formed three seals, "**Doton: Ranchi"** ((Earth Release: Launch)) The man was shot into the air as rocks jetted out form under his body. You could see him wiggling his arms in leg in mid air. It was no go though, this specific jutsu couldn't be broken out of through force.

"Nami! Go!" Ameyu shouted to her blonde friend. The girl, slightly shocked, nodded, jumping into the air, following the jounin.

"**Hakuchou no Odori" **((Dance of the Swan)) she whispered as she spun in the air. She looked beautiful as her swords sliced at the jounin as they began to descend. She followed with two outwards slices, making it look as if she was spreading her wings. "Done yet?" a voice asked to the three, as the look of confidence faded from their faces. He was sitting on a rock behind them. He tapped on the rock three times, before making a small humming sound. All three fell to the ground, visions of terror appearing before them, depicting a horrible death.

"Genjutsu…" Tai-Fen muttered, before clasping his hands together "**Sayya Shuzoku Kai: Masukanben" **((Sayya Family Release: Mass Pardon.)) All three heaved heavily as the visions vanished. "Heh. I didn't think you knew such an advanced genjutsu skill. But then again, you are a very well trained Sayya.", Waikyoku said with a laugh, before gently humming again. The ground below them began to shake, and thousands of tiny lizards jumped out. They began swarming around the two girls, who were, to say the least, freaked out by the stunt their new jounin was pulling.

"You may be strong little Sayya boy." Waikyoku said, vanishing, and reappearing behind Tai-Fen, grabbing him by his ponytail. "But I would think twice before challenging a master of torture.", he said making a small hand seal, the lizards retreating off the two girls. "That's right. I've been torturing you from the start, haven't I. I broke out of your first genjutsu, never even got caught in the seconds. Showed you your own deaths, and then covered the two girls in thousands of tiny lizards. Something both of them have a rather large fear of."

This was true, Nami was sitting on the floor, shaking tremendously, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Ameyu was still whipping her arms and legs off, as if she still felt them crawling on her. "Still want to fight?" He asked with a sly grin. Tai-Fen reacted with a elbow into Waikyoku's stomach, causing him to keel over in pain. Tai-Fen in response, sent a foot into his stomach once again, then twisted into his back, slamming him into the ground. He was about to sweep under him, when he was shocked to see Ameyu flashing seals **"DOTON: RANCHI" **((Earth Release: Launch)) she shouted in anger. Five pillars of rock jumped out the ground, each taking turns to hit Waikyoku, sending him higher and higher into the air. Simple to say, controlling these cost her quite a bit of chakra, and she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Nami was still terrified to death, and was incapable of moving, let alone fight. Causing Tai-Fen to have to finish it. His eyes swirled a he looked directly at Waikyoku's glasses, they reflected his eyes, but the genjutsu made it's way through. Waikyoku felt his right leg go numb. Then his left arm. Then his left leg. Then his right arm. "**Hyouketsu: Eda: Yon" **((Freeze: Limbs: Four.)) He attempted to move them, but they just wouldn't move, he was soon met with a foot in his stomach. He soured to the ground, and Tai-Fen followed, landing right next to Waikyoku. "You're a jounin? Ha." He said mockingly.

A voice behind him spoke up. "Why yes. I am." The body before him poofed into smoke "**Tsuchi Bunshin.** Comes in handy." ((Rock Clone.)) "It's a lot more durable, and is still convincing." He said, grabbing both arms, and holding him in a choke hold.

"Now. I'm going to teach you what torture really is…." He lifted a single hand, and made half hand seals "Oh yeah. I can do one handed seals too. Comes in handy when your restraining pathetic little genin." Tai-Fen struggled, trying to resist the jounin. When Waikyoku finished his seals, and ground began to get bumping, then hundreds and thousands of stone hornets grew from the ground "**Tsuchi Suzumebachi: Tajuu" **((Stone Hornets: Thousands)) The tiny little hornets raced at Tai-Fen, head butting him, stinging him with none-poisonous stone stingers, biting him, and covering his body in soars. He screamed loudly as he felt the pain unable to resist it. He struggled, but the more they attacked The harder he found it to escape the will of the bees. His body eventually fell limp, and Waikyoku released him. His eyes fluttered open and closed, and the hornets merged back with the ground.

"Yes. I am a jounin." Waikyoku said with a small smile. He looked at Ameyu, incapable of standing due to her loss of chakra, and then at Nami, she struggled to her feet, sliding her two sias against each other. Her knees shook, and but she attempted at standing firm. "L-l-l-lets fight Waikyoku-sensei…" she said, confidence almost non-existant in her voice, she tucked her swords under her armpits, flashing a few seals "I can do it too ya know! **Tsuchi Bunshin!" **((Rock Clone)), three clones formed out of the ground next to her, all holding Sai's. All 4 rushed forward in a zig-zag pattern, with amazing speed. Not even a jounin would be able to keep up with which was the real Nami without some sort of doujutsu.

'_My Hakuchou no Odori isn't strong enough to severe any limbs. Let alone kill him. All I'll be able to do is give him a few scratches. What will I do??' _ She though, attempting to think up a plan as she closed in on her teacher. _'I know. I'll surround him. Have a clone hold him at the neck, the other two will take an arm. Then I'll use wire to restrain him…." _ She made a signal with her hands, and the clones followed the instructions. One leaped over Waikyoku, slashing the Sai's the wrapped around his neck. The other two clones went to grab for his arms, but falled, as two kunai went into the little genin clones skull. She gasped, and went for two quick slicing movements at his torso, but with the kunai, he stabbed the clone holding his neck, and leaped over her, pushing a kunai into her back, about 3 centimeters left of her spine.

She gasped for breath, shocked he would go to such, and in pain. She coughed a few times before collapsing on the ground. "Are you guys done yet?" He asked in a heartless tone. He yanked the kunai our her back as she laid their. And his hand glowed with green chakra. "Part of torture is healing your victems. So you can hurt them over and over and over and over again." He said, with a sly grin. Ameyu glared at him with cold eyes, still huffing and puffing, trying to regain her breath and chakra. Nami had no emotion in her eyes, she felt as if she was inches from death. And Tai-Fen, well, his body surged with pain, yet he still pulled his body, army style, towards a kunai on the ground, in hopes of getting a final attack at Waikyoku.

The battle field wasn't that different from the beginning. It was a large barren field, several rocks jetted out throughout the field. A small river flowed at the edge of it, and you could see a few fish jumping in and out of it. Most notably, there was a single dead tree, about 5 yards from Tai-Fen, and in the center of the field, was the five pillars, the ground was lumping where the hornets had come from. Even more, you could still see the cracks where the lizards had appeared.

Waikyoku walked towards Tai-Fen, and grabbed the back of his collar. He lifted him in the air, with a slight groan from Tai-Fen. He was carried over, and dropped down by Ameyu, he didn't take the fall kindly, and you could hear a few……..naughty, words seething from his lips.

"You three have no reason to be taught by me. Your weak. Pathetic. Idiotic. And uncoordinated." He scoffed for a second before continuing. "I hardly broke a sweat fighting against you guys. And you fell for the same trick twice. Tai-Fen! You were far to reliant on your eyes, you did the same tactic every time. Genjutsu trap. Taijutsu attack. Pummle. I'm sure had Ameyu and Nami had not been here, you'd probably have tried to do the same thing over and over again." He kicked Tai-Fen in the side, who once again, coughed in pain.

"Ameyu. Your attacks were pointless. You got two attacks in both times you did the same thing. Your anger got ahead of you, causing you to waste chakra. And Nami, you gave into your fears to easily. You collapsed the moment you were surrounds, and then when you attacked, you gave away your plan with the signals you sent. Any amateur ninja could have read those." They looked at each other with weak eyes. He was right they had been foolish, waste chakra, perfect opportunities, and skill. They shifted uncomfortably. What was he going to do to them.

"Obviously. You've got quite some learning to do. So I'm sending you back to the academy." Tai-Fen attempted to push himself up in protest. But, he couldn't, a large foot met with his back, forcing him back onto the ground. Nami instead piped up.

"Waikyoku-sensei. Why would you send us back to the academy? Wouldn't it make more sense to keep us as your students? So we could learn from you?" He laughed gently, kneeling down. "Remember Nami-chan? I told you, I would only be taking in one apprentice. Which, is not any of you." You8 could see the tears forming in her lids. The angry eyes of Ameyu lifted to see her, trying to do something. Tai-Fen laid their, not angry at Waikyoku, angry at himself, for being so weak.

He coughed for a second, and they all looked up at him. Waiting to hear his final words. Hopefully the last words he would ever hear from this evil torturous man.


	3. A Master of Torture

A/N: Alright. So, yea. Idk what to say here besides I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. The basis of the story is the same, but I think I'm changing the plot a little. Originally I was going to have it focus a lot around Tai-Fen & the Jin (Which your meeting soon) but I'm changing it around a little (since we deal with the whole Akatsuki vs Jinchuurinki alot in the real manga) and it'll have to do a lot more with what's going on in Iwagarkure it's self. Though the Jin will still, I hope, play a large part.

Though don't be disappointed if he's not. And incase people are already thinkin it. No, I don't plan on making the Hokugan (Sayya doujutsu) pwnsome, like Kishi didn't with Sharingan. Though, as Tai-Fen gets stronger, a lot of Sayya secret will be revealed. But, he won't be getting incredibly strong while his team mates sit around without gettin stronger. Ya know?

Legal Stuff: I don't own Naruto. Ect ect.

* * *

**A Master of Torture**

The three genin looked at the man with frustrated eyes, as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out three small necklaces, with the symbol of the hidden rock engraved onto the gold coin on the end, he dropped them in front of them. "As you should know. Only official ninja wear headbands of their respective country. Unknown to all villages outside our own, this is a second symbol. When you become an official ninja, mainly a genin. This is your passport to the world. You are now to leave, enter, and live within this village as you please, as an official ninja."

The three looked up at him, confusion painted on their faces. "Take them. Or I'll take them back." He said, stamping his foot on the ground, making them bounce lightly. They reached forward, grabbing each necklace. You can where it wherever you want. It shall never be visible outside of our village, unless requested upon by a superior. During times of war, this is your access to any camps, bases, or lines. Is that understood?" They nodded silently, waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

"Normally, I would have left you all in the academy. But, your ambition, and bonds with each other made me decide otherwise. This was all a test, just to see exactly how you would act, and if you would people others above yourselves. It's evidently you did that through your complete mental and physical deterioration. Though, I expected you, Sayya, to be a little tougher." He looked at them all, and turned his back to them. "I would suggest you three stayed together for the rest of the day. You may have been in the academy together. But you should get a good scope on each others skill. Jutsu. And intelligence level." And with that he leapt into the air, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Sayya Tai-Fen, to say the least, was not very happy with the day. His sempai was old, and made it harder for him to train tediously. Now he was stuck with a psychotic jounin that enjoyed torturing young minds. He didn't want to be around any of them, he wanted to just get away. Pushing himself, he dragged himself to his feet.

"You two can hang all you want. I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow…" He said, walking off, hands in pockets, towards what would be consider a forest rather far up stream. In reality it was maybe 50 pine trees spread rather far apart from each other. Where, monkeys and the sort bathed in the intense hot springs. This was were you could always find the Rokubi jinchuurinki.

"Ameyu-chan. He's going, do you want to get some dango?" Nami asked gently, also pushing herself up. Although she had been healed, her back still soared with pain. The brown haired girl nodded gently, also pulling herself to her feet. Her hair had gone all over the place, pulling out several more senbon, she wrapped her hair up gently, to a single bun on the back of her head. Slipping the senbon in, she smiled at Nami, and the two walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**In the Rokubi Mountains**

The Rokubi mountains were gigantic volcanoes slightly northwest of Iwagarkure. They reached far into the maps, and created thousands of hot springs throughout the country. Named after the great Rokubi no Raijuu, they were a symbolism of Iwagarkures faith and admiration in the great beast. So it was no coincidence that the young Rokubi jinchuurinki made it's residence in this range, and was often found training, and bathing here.

"Sayya-san!" A voice shouted from a large pool of steaming water. The boy was naked, his skin was dark in a natural manner, and his eyes were large, as well as his pupil. His bright blonde hair spiked up, as if they defied gravity. He was a mightly looking boy, maybe 14 or 15 years old, he stood at 6 feet, and looked as if he weighed around 160 pounds. His body was practically pure muscle, but his most distinguishing feature, was his fingers, instead of ending in the normal rounded manner. They came to a point, most likely the Rokubi influence.

"Ah. Hire-san. There you are, I didn't see you." Tai-Fen responded, walking over to the spring, and resting next to it. "I might my team today Hire-san. It's going to be troublesome.."

"Ehh??" he asked in a mocking voice. "Tai-Fen-san. Are you saying that your jounin was too tough? Is that where those bruises came from?"

"Yea. He's heartless. He attacked us mentally and physically, to the point where we laid on the floor half dead. And then almost denied us being genin…." He said with a soft sigh.

The young Rokubi boy laughed, "I remember having a jounin sensei. But now, I am a jounin. Don't really have a leader besides Tsuchikage-sama." He said smirking. He was a jounin, though maybe only a year older then Tai-Fen and his team, Hire, short for Hiretsukan, had gained control over the Raijuu demon at a young age, and had thus, easily made it through the ranks. He and Tai-Fen often sparred, though Tai-Fen never really stood a chance. Though that didn't stop him from trying.

"Oh stop bragging Hire. You're only strong because of that beast inside of you. If it wasn't for that I'd taijutsu circles around your ass." He said with a small grin. The Rokubi took this as a challenge though, and leapt out the pool, a two yellow chakra ears began to form on his head, and his teeth got sharper.

"Is that a challenge Sayya-san?"

"I'd fight you. But I'm too wounded to even stand par with your left leg. Let alone you in an entirety." Tai-Fen said with a grimace as pain shot to his right arm. "No worries, I can fix that. **Rokubi no Raijuu: Chiyu Arashi **((Rokubi no Raijuu: Healing Storm))" As he released a large breath of wind, small cloud formed around Tai-Fen, melting into his skin, and making him feel a lot more rejuvenated.

"Very well. Lets go." Tai-Fen said leaping up to face his friend. The young Jinchuurinki boy wore full white: white shirt white pants even white shoes. So the electricity surging around his body was incredibly visible. Even more, his bright yellow chakra ears sat on his head, and the claws on his hands seemed to grow longer. He took off in a mad dash, rushing across the water at Tai-Fen. Tai-Fen quickly leapt over the Jinchuurinki, his eyes activating, launching a genjutsu at the boy. Water jumped out the hot springs, in an attempt to shackle him to the ground. The jutsu failed as the young jinchuurinki let out three balls of lightning from his mouth. Colliding with the shackles and ending the genjutsu, but, it was a slight bit waste of chakra. Though, as a jinchuurinki, that wasn't something he had to concern himself about.

Tai-Fen rushed at the jin, he would have to fight him in pure taijutsu. He released a punch at the boy in front of him face. The jin ducked, and released a sweeping kick, sending Tai-Fen on his back. Hires eyes widened, as his pupils turned dark red, as yellow fur began to grow on his face, as well as his body. The electricity bouncing around his body increased in power, and he grinned at his friend. "**Rokubi no Raijuu: Bijuu Gankai Ni" **((Rokubi No Raijuu: Tailed Beast Stage 2)). He released a powerful claw swipe at Tai-Fen, who rolled out the way, pushed off his back, and released a punishing kick into Hires. Hire fell straight on his stomach, but the electricity on his body jumped onto Tai-Fen, shocking him with incredible voltage. He fell to the ground, his old soars reemerging, and his new soars stronger then ever.

"Damn you Hire…." He said with a small laugh.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game." Hire said, slowly reverted back to his normal form.

The two of them sat continued to sit around after that short battle, talking and laughing with each other.

* * *

**At the Dango Shop**

_Near the Center of Iwagarkure_

"No, no, no, no, no, No!" Ameyu's shouted at her friend, literally pushing her off the stool. "I'll pay. You payed yesterday." She said, reaching for her wallet. "That is true Nami-chan. You did pay yesterday. " The shop keeper said, smiling at the two. "Fine Ameyu-san. But I'm not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day." The girl said making a pouty face. Ameyu, looked at her friend in total shock. "Nami! That's…horrible!" She said, looking as if she was going to cry. Nami looked at her friend, and shifted uncomfortably, before almost bursting into tears herself.

"Ameyu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. I was kidding! I'm sorry! Don't cryyy" Nami said in a whining tone, reaching to pull her friend into a hug. "Ha. You loser. I can't believe you fell for that." Ameyu said with a sly grin. Nami looked in shock, and pushed Ameyu from the table, before ordering her dangos. "You two are so fun to have around." The large shop keeper said with a laugh while walking off. The two girls were obviously best of friends, which, most failed to understand. Nami was a fragile, soft spoken, beautiful innocent girl, who wanted nothing more then happiness in the world. Ameyu, on the other hand, was a rowdy, rude, big mouthed, in your face kind of girl, who seemed to like fighting more then boys.

Maybe that was why the two were best friends, they seemed to think exactly the same, while Ameyu was loud and angry for Nami, Nami was quiet and nice for Ameyu. They completed each other, as best friends should. They quickly finished their dangos, and began headed out. "IJIYAMIASUUUU Gop teeker-sama!" Ameyu shouted as she departed, still finishing hers. Nami giggled softly and waved to the fat man as they left. They were both still some-what exhausted from Waikyoku-sensei earlier, but eating and being around each other helped a lot.

The two girls laughed and played around all day, and soon fell asleep in the middle of the park, too tired to walk to a bench, let alone their respective homes. Tai-Fen fell asleep in a tree, and Hire fell asleep in the hot springs. No doubt he would wake up to be the target of many of Tai-Fen's jokes. Each of them brought the best out of each other. That's what friendship does, though, isn't it?

* * *

**Deep Within Iwagarkure**

_Under Tsuchikage Tower; A jounin meeting_

"So what do we do?" a small, female voice asked, she was hidden by a shadow.

"The Sayya boy was assigned to my team. Obviously I would be the best choice. He's easily manipulated." Another voice spoke. It was deep, and gruff, it was Waiyoku.

"We should kill his teammates then…" Another woman spoke, also hidden by the shadows.

They were, in what seemed to be a round room. In the center was a single candle. Omio Waiyoku stood next to the candle. Surrounded by about 7 or 8 shadows.

"Elders, I don't think that would be wise. The Sayya boy has a deep line of respect for allies. He would never allow his teammates to be slaughters."

"Make it seem like an accident then Waikyoku! We will not allow such insolence!" A elderly man voice said with furiousity, that made even Waikyoku look as if he was shrinking.

"Omio-san. If you can find a way to sway him in the proper direction without the killing of his teammates it would be wise. I do not approve of the killing of fellow villagers. But if it comes down to that. You will do it." A fourth voice said, gently. He nodded in response.

"Waiyoku. The young Sayya is your responsibility. You must ensure he awakens his true eye. Not just version we have sealed onto this newest generation." A final voice said, Waikyoku looked as if he was about to respond, but he was faced with the swirling blue and green eye of the Sayya. And nodded, He clasped his hands around the flame, and blew into it. Extinguishing the flame. There was a sound of swift wind. And the room was empty.

* * *

End A/N: Alright, though I'm gonna type it up right after I'm finished editing this chapter. The next chapter isn't quite a chapter. More, info on each genin. Mostly, for Tai-Fen and the Sayya Eye (because my friend who is reading this, doesn't quite understand it's powers) what sort of jutsu Ameyu uses. And the Hakuchou no Odori.

Nothin that'll spoil the story. Just a little more depth, to answer a few questions. Cause Kishi did it, by having characters explain them (Ei; Sakura explains chakra in the Haku & Zabuza arc) but I don't really know how to fit that into the story without it sounding dumb (I was going to have Ameyu & Nami discuss it in the dango shop. But it sounded strange when I typed it out) So yea, it's just gonna be a short explaination. Just thought I'd tell you incase I don't get it done before dinner. )


	4. Learnin about everyone

Alright. Time to explain everything real quick.

First, Tai-Fen & his Hokugan.

Basically, the Hokugan is the doujutsu belonging to the Sayya clan.

In the entry I explained it as the most powerful genjutsu eye ever, which, /was/ true. (you'll learn more about that later)

But I'm goin to tell you about Tai-Fen's specifically.

All Sayya clan members have two elements. Earth & Water (no, they can't use Mokuton)

And so they have 3 different specialities.

Trapping Genjutsu – Using the elements -- Bodily Genjutsu – Effecting the body to prevent movement (Tai-Fen used this on Waikyoku) -- Kai Genjutsu – Various methods of stopping genjutsu.

The trapping genjutsu can only use Water & Earth. The earth elements use less chakra, but as a result, can be broken out of via pure force. The water elements use more chakra, and as a result, can not be broken out of via pure force. 1 Water Genjutsu 3 Earth Genjutsu. **Trapping Genjutsu cannot be escaped using Kai.**

Bodily Genjutsu Can effect the limbs. Or senses. These are all designed to STOP movement. As to make them easier to trap. **These CAN be broken out of via Kai.**

Kai Genjutsu. These are used to break others out of a Genjutsu. Break ones self out of genjutsu. Or break a large amount of people out of Genjutsu. Tai-Fen knows all Kai Genjutsu belonging to his clan (Used the strongest one in the fight with Waikyoku)

Tai-Fen is the first Sayya to ever use Taijutsu in conjuction with the Genjutsu to deal extremely dangerous blows to the opponent.

Also, some what similar to Itachi's finger genjutsu. The opponent doesn't have to look at the Hokugan to be trapped. Infact, the opponent doesn't even need to see any part of the Sayya clan member. Once a target is seen, a genjutsu can be casted through the hokugan, without the target even knowing the Sayya exists. Stories exist that a Sayya master once placed an entire village under genjutsu, without a single one ever seeing him.

I hope that's all. I'll edit this if I remember anything.

* * *

Ameyu's fighting style.

Ameyu uses a Doton based fighting style. She's strong, but doesn't dabble in taijutsu much. She has the largest chakra pool of the 3 genin, so can use a lot more jutsu, but she's more then likely to push a single jutsu over the top, and waste chakra.

She can control the rocks in a telekinetic manner. In which in the beginning of a fight, she pushes most of her chakra into the ground, and then uses hand seals to direct where the chakra pushes out. And how it does (Ei, Doton: Ranchi) But, she can pull the chakra back to herself at any time. Like when the fight ends.

Ameyu's style is pretty simple. So I don't feel as if I need to go into it. Her skill is gonna be very surprising if I can work it like I want. So don't doubt her. ;)

* * *

Nami's Hakuchou no Odori.

Hakuchou no Odori means Dance of the Swans if I translated it properly.

Nami loves birds, specifically swans. When she was younger she got picked on a lot. And Ameyu came to her rescue, and forced her to learn how to fight. And she was taught how to use Sais.

Nami is incredibly fast, and while she has the smallest chakra pool, has the best control (she's the Sakura of our group. Without the whiney bitch part. Lol jk) Thus, she can use all her academy jutsu incredibly well. As well as the various clone techniques she knows.

But anyways, back to the Sai's. Her skill still isn't very good with the Sai's, so she can't really kill an opponent with them. While she could cover their bodies in scratches, her killing potential is about 3 percent. Lol. While the mastered style can infact kill, Nami has yet to reach that skill. And is more afraids that she'll reach that skill, then getting hertself killed because she's not strong enough.

As I said in the last chapter. Nami has a very fragile personality. So I hope you guys have fun watching her in battles, or…reading her. /

* * *

Assuming you went to look in Waikyoku's personal business, and found a file on his history it would say this.

"Omio Waikyoku was a powerful young child. He had a mighty . Because of what had happened, he wanted to become a torturer. The elders sympathizing with him, agreed to it."

Literally. Everything in his history has been wiped out. It's assumed only he and the village elders know his true past.

* * *

Well. That took less time then I expected. Next chapter should be out within a few days. I have to figure out what their first mission will be.

/

All well. Have fun. D


	5. Simplicity is Key

A:n/ Alright. I'm back. Sorta. Hope all you americans had a great 4th of July! D I sure did. Anyways. Ya know honestly, I haven't a clue what to put in the beginning notes. It's kinda hard to decide, ya know? Lol. Well, I'ma just say I hope you all enjoy it.

Legal Stuff: I don't own Naruto ect. ect. ect.

* * *

**Simplicity Is Key**

A large moan erupted from the young Ameyu's mouth as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She stood in the center of a large field, a large pick-axe in her hands. About 15 meters off, Tai-Fen was holding a similar tool, and 15 meters form him, so was Nami. A small dip in the ground could be seen at their feet, reaching far into the distance, much farther then any of them could see. Waikyoku, the three genins sensei, could be see, standing on a pole, watching the three.

"Waikyoku-sensei! Why aren't you helping us?" Ameyu shouted at him, before slamming the pick-axe into the ground once more. Waikyoku, remained silent, simply eyeing her as she worked. She threw the pick-axe into the air, quickly realizing what she was doing, she leapt back a few feet, to avoid being struck by the ends.

"Ameyu-chan. Calm down please." Nami shouted at her friend in fear she would hurt herself.

Tai-Fen said, and heaved deeply, before slamming the pick-axe into the ground, and dragging it backwards. They were heading towards farm, which you could see in the distance. The farm looked old and decrepit. They're mission was to dig tunnels from the river to the farm, to assist in the growing of new crops, being as Iwagarkure wished to cut of trading connection with any outside countries. As a result, they had recently began working on recreating many old farms. Regretfully, against Ameyu's protests, this job was given to their team, Team 19, and thus, they were forced, to work in the hot sun, fixing up this old farm.

Waikyoku looked at the progress now, and spoke up. "Since none of you thought of it, and are about 75 done with this task. I'll tell you. Your allowed to use any sort of jutsu you have. Incase you weren't aware of that." Nami fell backwards, on her back, literally. "Why didn't we think of that?" she muttered.

A loud shout was heard, and Ameyu could be seen jumping in the air. "**Doton: Enka!"**((Earth Release: Rocket)), a large stone was shot through the ground, heading speedily through the earth, heading right towards the farm.

"Ameyu!" Nami shouted. "Your going to wreck the farm!" Ameyu gasped in shock, and Nami could be seen taking off in a run. Tai-Fen followed, "Nami, jump in the air!"n Tai-Fen shouted form behind. Slightly confused, Nami agreed, leaping upwards. Ta-Fen grabbed her at the ankles, spinning mid air, he threw her. She shot through the air with incredible speed, landing aheado f the rocketing rock, she threw 5 kunai at it. The kunai modled a sort of ramp, launching the rock into the air, and ending it's path of destruction.

'_Impressive team work…'__**, **_Waikyoku thought, looking at his three students. Tai-Fen looked at Ameyu, and then at the ground. "Ameyu, do that again. Me and Nami will stop them from reaching the farm." Ameyu followed the direction immediately, jumping to each of their paths, and releasing the jutsu. Tai-Fen leapt into the air as the rock, rocketed towardfs him. He landed on it, forcing all his weightinto the decent, causing the rock to crush. Nami used the same trick, throwing 5 kunai into the path of the rock, sending it into the sky. The two looked at their accomplished work, almost not noticing the two pick-axes flying through the air at them. "Come on! Lets finish this!" Ameyu shouted, running over towards them. She was pretty slow compared to the other two. But she hadn't trained all her life in speed, and wasn't naturally gifted with it, like Nami and Tai-Fen respectively.

They finished it within the neck 5 minutes. Pulling each tunnel into the place where the crops would be growing. "Now all we have to do is open it up on the other end. The water will flow. And we'll be done!" Nami said joyously. Tai-Fen nodded without words, his eyes half closed as the three walked, side by side, towards the river about a mile away. Tai-Fen had a very cool head, he wasn't out spoken unless instructing his team mates. And rarely smiled if he wasn't with Hire-san. His right hand rested in his pocket, while the left held the pick axe behind held at his side. Nami and Ameyu looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what was on his mind. As they arrived at the river, Ameyu spoke up. "Alright, on three okay?"

They nodded at each other "One. Two. Three!" she shouted, slamming the pickaxe into the last spot between the tunnels and the river. The water flowed swiftly towards the farm. They all looked at their accomplishments, and the two girls grinned widely at each other. "Well done kiddies." Waikyoku said, appearing behind them in a cloud of smoke. "Though I'm quite curious on why none of you thought to use your jutsu in the first place. Once I told you that. You got about another hour of work done in about 30 seconds. So why didn't any of you use ninjutsu in the first place?"

"Well…." Ameyu said, sighing quickly. "I honestly thought that part of this mission was to teach us hard work." Nami nodded her head furiously, and Tai-Fen just gave a slow, gentle nod at the jounin.

"Well actually. The intention was to teach you that. Simplicity was key. Had you done that from the get go. It probably would have taken 5 minutes to finish this portion of the mission."

"Sorry. But 'Portion' Waikyoku-sensei?"

"Heh. You did think that was it was it?" He paused, forming several hand seals. **"Shunshin: KumiIdou" **((Body Flicker: Team Movement)). They all vanished, reappearing in front of the farm. The ground was moist and they literally sunk a little into it. 5 buckets of paint sat in front of him. "Have fun." He said, leaping onto the roof, watching them like a hawk.

The three sighed, picking up paintbrushes. They knew they could use jutsu, but none of them really had jutsu that could help paint a house. Nami looked at the house as a whole, then at the paint brushes in hand, then at the buckets of paint. _'If the farm house has 5 primary walls, that means they expect us to use a single bucket for each wall. While the 4__th__ walls is about double the length of the 1__st__, 2nd, and 3__rd__, the 5__th__ is about half that size, but, if you were to take the volume of the buckets, and the fact that we have to place two coats on each wall. That would mean…we'd run out of paint by the 3__rd__ wall.' _She whipped out a kunai, throwing it with amazing accuracy, it colliding with Tai-Fen's paintbrush, his paintbrush, knocking Ameyu's out her hand.

"Hey Tai-Fen! Whats the big deal!"

"It was Nami," he said coolly, looking at Nami for an answer.

"Waikyoku-sensei. Wheres the rest of the paint?" She asked him, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Nami? What do you mean? It's all right here…" Ameyu said, looking at her, obviously confused. Tai-Fen looked at Ameyu, then at the house, and he nodded. "She's right. I can't believe I didn't notice. We'd run out of paint by the 3rd wall. Maybe the 4th if we made both coats thin."

The jounin laughed heartily, and nodded, jumping down. "I was wondering if you all would notice. But, good job Nami. You caught on." He pulled out a kunai, throwing it into one of the paint cans, a rock fell out, and it collided with the one next to it, another falling out. "Had none of you noticed. You would have gotten to those paint cans, and the mission would have failed." He pulled open a window, reaching in to pull out 2 more, rather large paint cans.

"This should suffice. Right Nami-chan?" She looked at the size of the cans, you could see the numbers rolling through her brain. "Yea. That's fine." She said in a low voice. "You did well." He said with a small smile, before jumping back onto the roof. She blushed deeply as she wasn't complimented often.

They worked for about 3 more hours, the sun had reached high into the sky by now, and was slowly descending. As they finished painting, the sky was turning into a swirl of many colors. Ameyu did a final swipe on the wall and announced with a large amount of satisfaction. "We'reeeee Done!" She said throwing the paintbrush into the air.

Waikyoku leapt down from the roof, and looked at the completed wall, and nodded. "Alright. Now for the inside. " They looked at him in complete disbelief, but walked into the old farm to see a bunch of furniture all over the place. He tossed them a diagram "Rearrange the room like that…" He said, sitting himself on top of the ledge above the furnace.

The room was incredibly crowded, it would be near impossible to move any of the furniture to where it should be without breaking other furniture. Tai-Fen sighed, and picked up a couch, literally, and heaved it over his head, "Push the other couch against that wall. Then move the table infront of the furnace." The two girls obeyed. Without the couch in the center of the room, the two items they were instructed to move would be placed in the proper places easier. He took three steps, dropping the couch on the floor. He tossed a chair towards Ameyu, "Put that to your right." Tossing the other to Nami, "To your left" The room was slowly becoming more and more organized.

"Waikyoku-sensei. The diagram doesn't fit the room. You took away the far right. It's round, but you made it a corn on the diagram…."

Waikyoku was about to speak when Tai-Fen activated his Hokugan, directing it towards Ameyu & Nami. "Tai-Fen, what the hell are you doing?" Ameyu said glaring at him. "We're in a genjutsu" he said, the Hokugan deactivating. "I just tried to put you both in a genjutsu. It failed because we're all already in one." He clasped his hands together. "**Sayya Shuzoku Kai: Masukanben" **((Sayya Family Release: Mass Pardon)). They each made a completely 360, finding themselves standing in the center of an old ragged room, although all the furniture they needed was in the room, it was drastically different from the room they thought they were in.

"I thought we might have been right away when we entered the room. It was far too nice for the decrepit state the outside of the farmhouse was. Then, I further tested it by lifting that couch, or rather, what I thought was a couch. Unless its specifically designed to do so, genjutsu can't alter the weight of objects. Since the couch I tried to lift technically didn't exist. You had to put pressure on my hands, to make it appear as if I was lifting something. But you put to much weight on my hands. I was almost positive, but I didn't want to waste chakra until I was absolute. But you messed up, and it gave it away.." Tai-Fen explained to Waikyoku, and his two teammates.

"Heh. Very good. Each of you showed exemplarity skill today. Rearrange the room and the mission will be complete." He said, walking out the door. The two girls hugged each other in confidence. They were so glad it was over. Tai-Fen smiled smugly. They rearranged the room, and each headed home.

They had finished their very first mission.

* * *

**Above Iwagarkure**

_On the highest tower_

"It's a lovely night tonight young Rokubi, un"

"Yes, I know." Hire responded, his body emitted some sort of light, allowing him to be seen clearly. The figure next to him was some-what shadowed though. You could tell they had blonde hair, and only one eye was revealed.

"The moon is out and bright un. We should make something of the night un."

"I'd rather just rest and watch over Iwagarkure."

"Heh. Hope you have fun un. I know I am.."

The being leapt down, only to rise on a large bird, "Deidara-sempai! Don't hurt anyone." Hire shouted at him.

"I'm only doing as instructed un!" Deidara shouted back, flying over to the other end of Iwagarkure. A large explosion was seen, and Hire watched, unmoved. His eyes shifted back to the moon, and he sat there and watched the moon all night. Not daring to watch what Deidara was doing.

* * *

Ending A/N: Alright alright, so. Deidara has appeared right. Well, he won't be around for long.

Spoiler Warning:

In the manga, Deidara was actually a missing ninja when he joined Akatsuki, Itachi came after him alongside Kisame & Sasori. What's goin on right now, is what is leading up, to Deidara becoming a missing nin. Meaning, he hasn't been found by Akatsuki yet or anything. I just wanted to make that clear. Since the "instructed" part could have thrown some people off.

Alwell. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is comin about.

* * *


	6. Dust Rising from Destruction

A:n/ Alright. Well, here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. I was kinda iffy on it after I wrote it. But trust me. Just about everything that occured in this chapter. Will have importance. Kay? )

Legal: I don't know Naruto. Kay?

* * *

**The Dust Rising from Destruction**

Tai-Fen awoke to the large explosion, just outside the Sayya compound. As he rolled off the bed, his Hokugan activated almost immediately. He reached for a single kunai, and rushed out of the compound. "Sempai! Whats going on?!" He shouted, watching around him carefully. "Tai-Fen, get back to your room. Stay there until morning!" Tai-Fen nodded, as if he was to obey, before flipping onto the roofs, rushing towards Ameyu's home. As he rushed to her home he could see smoke rising from the southern portion of the village. Several ninja were rushing in that direction, he couldn't tell what was going on. He landed on the railing outside her room, only to see her and Nami rushing out. "So you are going?" He asked coolly, still holding the kunai.

"Waikyoku-sensei woke me up." Nami said, holding only one sai in her hand. "He told me to meet him at the hospital with the team. We were about to go get you." She said, you could see her legs trembling slightly, though Tai-Fen couldn't tell if it was due to the cold night air, as she wore nothing but incredibly short shorts, and bandages around her thighs, or if she was truly frightened by what was going on.

He said nothing of it though, and they took off, they reached the hospital, which sat along the southern-most border of the village. Everything that was going on, started off about half a mile away from that. As they landed, all baring weapons, Waikyoku stood, just outside the hospital. A cigarette in his mouth, he had a man dead at his feet. "He attacked me on my way here. I didn't really have a choice." He said without emotion, as he saw they're eyes drift towards the man. "Surprisingly, he's not one of ours." They all caught it, Tai-Fen caught on quickly, a lot of ninja had been disappearing from the village lately, they must have been attacking. Nami caught it too, she was about to ask about it, but sher was so soft spoken that Ameyu quickly asked. "What do you mean 'one of ours'!? Are you saying we're fighting our own ninja?!" Waikyoku looked at them grimly and nodded.

"And because of these, we need ALL ninja fighting. Quite a few genin defected too. You are to fight no one but genin by yourselves. If all of you are together, you may attack any one you recognize as chuunin. If it becomes too dangerous, you are to abort. Immediately. Is that understood?" Nami shifted uncomfortably, but they all agreed' "Then go!" they looked at each other, before shouting "Hai!" And leaping off with each other, ready to fight. Tai-Fen, by instinct, took lead, "Ameyu, fall back to my right. Stay about 10 feet behind me. Nami, go left, stay about 20 feet behind Ameyu." They nodded, following the orders, he continued leaping, giving out another order. "This is how it's going to go down. Any one we enter with, I'm going to trap. I can induce five people at the most, into genjutsu. Nami, you can't kill with your Sai's can you. So your gonna take them all, keep moving, and don't stop. Using normal bunshin, and the other bunshin you have.", she interrupted quickly. "TsuchiBunshin right?" He nodded. "Call out the TsuchiBunshin. But keep the normal bunshin silent. That way any enimies will treat all of you real, and hopefully waste charka."

A dog, will rabid eyes leapt at Tai-Fen, he pushed a kunai into it's back, causing it to poof into smoke. "We're in the battle. Be prepared. Ameyu, I'll try to use rock genjutsu primarily. Use any killing attacks you have. This is a real battle. We don't have time to be soft hearted." Nami and Ameyu gulped, but nodded. They had never seen Tai-Fen act in such a manner. They had done small scale drills like this in the academy, and Tai-Fens groups always won, so they assumed he was good at giving orders. But, he was always so quiet, who knew he could bark like that.

Two ninja jumped out from the shadows behind them, Nami noticed first. And shouted. "**HAKUCHOU NO ODORI!" **((Dance of the Swans)) Ameyu was completely shocked by Nami's shout, and casted several hand seals, the ninja Nami had unleashed her fury one had several cuts across his face. His shirt was completely torn up, and Nami leapt backwards. Only to find Ameyu had launched a boulder at the boy, meeting him in the stomach, He slammed against a wall, his ally rushed at Tai-Fen, be he leapt over the ninja, rushing over the the boy plastered to the wall. Tai-Fens powerful punch met in his chest, a loud crack was heard, and he heaved immensely, before his body went limp. He turned, to find a fist flying at his face, Ameyu had a kunai in her foot, pinning her to the ground slightly. Tai-Fen looked at her, what had happened? It wasn't of concern. His eyes met, directly with the other ninja. Less chakra was needed at this point. The ninja fell to the ground, and looked as if he was trying to pull his legs and hands from being glued to the ground. Ameyu, he had yanked the kunai out her foot, threw it, it skidded across the ninja back. He winced in pain, but had survived. Tai-Fen was about to send a foot into his back, when he saw a shadow descending upon him. He rolled backwards, only to see Nami spread her swords across the ninjas back in an X pattern. He seemed unphased, before his shirt fell off, and blood spurted from his back.

They looked at each other, even Tai-Fen looked slightly uneasy on what he, rather, they, had just done. Tai-Fen jumped upwards running across the roof, towards the more danger. Ameyu and Nami followed, reentering their previous formation. A single ninja leapt upwards at them, Tai-Fen's eyes swirled at him he fell to the ground his arms held up as if he was being chained to a wall behind him (which wasn't there). Ameyu preformed hand signs, "**Doton: Enka!"** ((Earth Release: Rocket)) The rock blasted into his stomach, breaking him in half, literally.

They all stood in their spots, was it wise to continue one, as a group they had already killed three ninja, 2 of which appeared to belong to their won village, as some point. They shifted uncomfortably, and Nami said it. "We're ninja. This is what we do." Her eyes were void of emotion, and she leapt ahead of Tai-Fen. Tai-Fen nodded, running to catch up. "Nami, I'll retake the lead." He said to her, about to jump ahead.

"No. **TsuchiBunshin."** ((Rock Clone)), three clones jumped up from the ground under them, leaping beside her. "Henge into one of my clones." She said, as she casted Henge herself, turning into Tai-Fen. Tai-Fen nodded, and turned into Nami. "Ameyu." Nami said to her teammate behind her. "Any opponents, launch into the air, Tai-Fen, mid-flight, cast a genjutsu on them. If it's one of our own ninja, we are to spare their lives. I'll pin them down with kunai or senbon. If it's not ours, we are to kill them." Ameyu looked at her friend, slightly worried, what was this doing to her.

A jounin landed infront of them, an iwagarkure head band on his forehead, a slash going across it. "**Doton: Ranchu!" **((Earth Release: Launch)) Ameyu shouted. Tai-Fen, disguised as Ameyu, leapt up, following this. "Awhh. Ameyu-chan." The soaring jounin said with a grin, grabbing Tai-Fen by the waste. "Sorry. But no." Tai-Fen said, turning back to himself. His eyes swirled, and the jounin fell to the ground, in his mind, bubbles floated around his arms, feeling as if they weighed 1000 pounds each. He struggled to stand, incapable of doing so. Nami unleashed 10 kunai, then several senbon, and 5 shuriken into his arms. The ninja was trapped to the ground, several kunai were within his body, so he was literally stuck to the ground. It would take quite the physical strength to pull from this, and still stand. They leapt onwards, a single bunshin stayed back. Holding both sai's at the jounins throat.

The night went on in this manner. Unknown to the three genin, Deidara, the famed ninja of Iwagarkure, and about 50 ninja he had recruited from both Iwagarkure and outside villages were at the center of this problem. The sun rose into the sky, by the end of the ninja, about 7 ninja had died in the hands of the 3 genin. And several other ninja, mostly genin and chuunin, had be trapped, Iwagarkures elite would round them up later.

"You three did well tonight." Waikyoku said to them, landing behind the exhausted ninja. They didn't smile, Tai-Fen's eyes were closed, Nami's eyes were void, and Ameyu stared at her own hands as if she was afraid. "What you two have gone through tonight, is actually something we use in torture. Though this was real, a lot of ninja are placed against their own as a measure of torture. So trust me, I'll never be using it on you three." They nodded at him, once again.

He dismissed them, they went home, to find distressed parents and angry teachers. They fell asleep by noon. But for Waikyoku it was different.

* * *

**Center of Iwagarkure**

_Under Tsuchikages Tower_

"Waikyoku. Hayiel-san. All three of your genin survived. Correct?" A female voice asked. They both nodded. Once again they were in a circular room. A single candle lit, and only Waikyoku was seen. Although, a figure could be seen in the shadows, directly next to him.

"The girl on my team was hurt. She received a dangerous blow on her arm. But she'll be fine."

"The same on mine. They all did rather well."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM?!" A monstrous voice yelled at him. Waikyoku took a step backwards, slightly in fear.

"The chance had arisen. They would have been victims of the siege. The boy would have been awoken, and our plan would have entered stage two. You think this was all out of chance?"

The figure next to Waikyoku, he seemed unscathed by the yelling at Waikyoku spoke up.

"The siege was planned?" He questioned. His voice was light, as if he was younger, maybe 16 or 17. Waikyoku looked over to the jounin next to him, and chuckled lightly. The jounin stiffened, and you could see sparks lifting from his shoulders.

"Hayiel Hiretsukan. Do you really believe that 27 ninja would randomly flee from Iwagarkure within a month long span?" Waikyoku asked, interested in his response. The ninja, the Rokubi, Tai-Fen's friend, looked, rather confused.

"They were forced to leave?" He asked, in shock.

"Sort of. Hire-san. Young, jinchuurinki…." A voice said from behind him, purple snake like eyes illuminated from the darkness. And a person reached around the jinchuurinki's neck. "Your village. Like myself. Wants leaf gone. So, with the help of the lovely Sand village, I've ran siege on your village, to open up some chances to, ya know, kill off threats to this……………leaderly betrayal."

"Orochimaru-sama. Please. Do not speak of our actions as betrayal to our ninja. We simply have the villages well-being in mind." A voice from the shadow said.

"Very well." The demon snake man said with a wide grin. "But, one of your ninja, your fellow, told of the occurrence to Deidara-san. And it seems he took aliking to the attack. Although, they had hoped to bring him along."

"I cannot accept this!" Hire shouted. He twisted around Orochimaru. "I will not speak of this to anyone. But I will take no part in it. Please, allow me to leave."

"Hire-san. Please know this. The survival of the village is our main priority. The leaf is a threat, and if we join hands with Otogarkure and Sunagarkure. We could obtain the rank of world wide powerhouse once again."

He shook his head, confused greatly. "What does the Tsuchikage say of this." He asked, hoping the response would help his decide how to feel. "The Tsuchikage thinks our ninja have betrayed the village. And is unaware of our alliance with Orochimaru-sama." One of the female leaders said.

"Very well. I will follow through will whatever plans you have for me." He said, you could see the saddness filling his eyes, and his face looked very uneasy.

They all grinned happily. But Orochimaru spoke up. "He will not take part in the attack on the Hidden Leaf.." The group of elders nodded in agreement. It would be too much of a risk to place the Rokubi in this battle.

"For now. We need to focus on the Sayya boy. We can think about this in 2 months, when the chuunin exams start."

With that, the meeting ended. And everyone was dismissed. They had successfully turned the Rokubi no Raijuu, onto the side of Orochimaru.

* * *

A/N: I hope nobody thinks this is getting kinda. Ya know, dumb, or whatever. I'm just tryin to get the basic down, so that the plot, goes into motion. Cause without the stuff for the plot. This wouldn't make sense. Ya know, a random seige by their own ninja wouldn't make sense. The title kinda makes sense now though don't it? Protection, Trust, and Sacrifice? If you read between the lines. )

Anyways, the next chapter, won't have any of this twisty twist stuff in it. It'll be a mission, a real mission. Right now, the seige, is going on, at the same time, around, let say, Naruto's night before the wave country. They returned around a month in the wave country. So, you've got an idea on where we are. 2 months before the chuunin exams. Right before the beginning of the wave country.

Thanks for the time guys. I'd love someone to tell me how they think this is. Ya know? Like, tell me if I'm putting too much in.

* * *


End file.
